Sucidal Breakup
by YaoiLuvr
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together. What happens when Sasuke ends it to keep Narutp safe? vampSasuxNaru rated-T for ideas no young child should be exposed to. For me it's too late. Thought of this because my boyfriend broke up with me and I'm feeling angsty!


I'm sorry if you don't like this story but my boyfriend just broke up with me today. I feel like some good old angst will cheer me up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down a beach at twilight. The sun still having just a hint of rays flickering over the horizon even though you couldn't see the sphere of burning gas. Sasuke was wearing his favorite blue shirt with a two inch collar. His white shorts were slightly stained from the long day. Naruto on the other hand was wearing an orange, short-sleeved shirt with black shorts. Their hands were clasped as gazed into each others eyes. They seemed to be the happiest couple in the world. And they were. . . for the most part. You see even though they loved each other more than anything else, they were divided by something that tore at their hearts just thinking about it. Sasuke can't be in the daylight because he. . . is a vampire!

As they walked through the still warm sand Sasuke's expression sadden. Naruto asked what was wrong. "Naruto? I. . . I can't. . . I can't be with you any more." Sasuke said, his heart breaking with every word.

"What do you mean you can't be with me?" Naruto asked, scared that their relationship was coming to an end.

"I-I want to b-break up with you." Sasuke stuttered. He felt horrible lieing to the sweet, innocent blonde in front of him.

"Why?"

"I-I. . . I don't l-love you anymore." Sasuke was feeling like killing himself for what he was doing to the love of his life. He knew he was only doing this to protect him but he still felt awful.

"F-fine. I-If that's wh-what y-you w-want then o-o-okay." Naruto was barely able to keep from bursting out crying. His entire exsistance was being taken away from him. The only one who had really cared about him was leaving. Just like that. Out of his life in a flash.

"Good-bye, my little kitsune." Sasuke said, using his pet my for the blonde one last time before leaving. He told himself that this was the right thing to do. If he didn't it would put Naruto in danger. Sasuke saw himself as a monster. He felt that if he did this he would be saving Naruto from dying at his own hands. If lost control of his thirst in one little moment his kitsune would be gone. This way Naruto would be safe. Sasuke ran away. Leaving his one true love. He didn't know that this was the last time he would see his love alive.

----------------------------------------

Naruto's mind

----------------------------------------

Why? Why did he leave? I love him. No matter what he does I will always love him. Sasuke. Where are you? Why are gone? It won't do any good standing here I guess. I'll go home. Right home. Home. Right.

----------------------------------------

Normal PoV

----------------------------------------

Naruto walked up the old staircase, heading towards his apartment. He was in a state of shock. Thoughts were barely able to regiester in his mind. As he got to his door he wasn't thinking. He opened the door like he always did. His face had a glazed look to it. Tears were streaming down his face. He went straight to the bathroom. Staring at his reflection he was barely able to recognize himself. He looked down at the sink and saw a razor blade. He picked it up, not even thinking, and slashed his wrist. Welcoming the self-inflicted pain, he put the blade back at his wrist and slashed again, but much, much deeper. As he leaned against the wall and slid to floor loving memories of Sasuke flitted through his mind. He watched as the blood gushed out of his wrist, smiling as the darkness took him away from his life that no longer held any meaning to him. He whispered as Death's arms embraced him,"I loved you, Sasuke. And I always will."

----------------------------------------

With Sasuke

----------------------------------------

Sasuke was crying. He believe what he had done. Barely an hour after he broke up with Naruto he went to his apartment to find him dead on his bathroom floor. By now dawn was approaching. And with it came the sun. The only thing that can take a vampire's life. As the sun came up over the horizon Sasuke smiled as ball of light set his pale skin to flames. And as he was burning sweet memories of Naruto flashed before his eyes. He whispered as Death's arms embraced him,"I loved you, Naruto. And I always will."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*cries* I can't believe I did that to them all because of my boyfriend breaking up with me! Well, because of recent events *cough*break-up*cough* the Twilght/Naruto thing has been post-poned and I will be doing a bunch one-shots probably.

reveiw please and vote on the poll on my profile for yaoi pairings for you guys! Oh and for a little bit my stories will be angsty. And probably random crap. Who knows? I actually come up with ok material if I am feeling very emotional.


End file.
